


RELIEF pt.5

by kimsammy0225



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsammy0225/pseuds/kimsammy0225
Summary: 虐车，主澈汉





	RELIEF pt.5

还没有开始就已经结束，彼此欺骗着，就像是短暂的春天，冰雪消融后的春光总是短暂的。你的谎言，也是具有时效性的。  
离回归只有两天，崔胜澈和尹净汉都明白不能再僵持下去，否则会引起粉丝的担心。而即使双方都意识到了，却都不愿先踏出一步。这一天，其他成员在练习的时候密切关注着两人之间的氛围。崔胜澈和尹净汉都跳得很用劲，仿佛榨干体力就能够忘记烦心事，直到汗水浸湿了短袖才分开坐着喝水休息。  
尹净汉已经发现了洪知秀替自己发出的短信，除了放弃没有别的选择，他打算今晚向崔胜澈坦白一切。练习结束后，乘着小八和珉奎在外面吃中餐，尹净汉约着圆佑和知勋来到徐明浩的bar开会，一人一杯酒地交谈起来。  
“圆佑、知勋啊，我打算等下告诉胜澈一切。”尹净汉的眼神已经空洞，再也没有当初泛着温柔和纯真的眸子。他放下喝空的杯子，拿起瓶子直接灌入喉咙。  
“都已经被胜澈哥听得差不多了，你还用解释吗？”知勋不支持直接坦白。  
“这是你们两个人之间的事，怎么处理舒服就怎么来比较好。”全圆佑尊重净汉的意见。  
“行，我这就去。”尹净汉起身向崔胜澈房间走去。  
崔胜澈因为练习还没有回来，尹净汉打算坐在沙发上等他回来，于是蜷缩着双腿躺着。或许是喝醉了，又或许是累了，尹净汉渐渐闭上了双眼。  
崔胜澈结束了练习回到宿舍，映入眼帘的便是因为冷而把自己团成团的人儿，窝在沙发上，浅浅呼吸着，脸上泛着醉酒的红晕。崔胜澈努力镇定，克制住条件反射伸出的双手，转身去净汉房间喊李硕珉把净汉抱回房间睡。  
回到自己房间，崔胜澈脑海中李硕珉抱着尹净汉的场面依然挥之不去，不爽与不干交杂着，催化剂般使他的愤怒最大化。捏紧了手里净汉穿过的衬衫，直到褶皱难以恢复才松手。忽然，敲门声响起——“崔胜澈，我有话跟你讲。”  
门口的尹净汉显然是惊醒后立刻跑过来的，薄唇微微喘着气，衣领也歪至锁骨处。  
“那天晚上，你是出于同情才跟我做的吗？”崔胜澈疲倦地闭上了双眼。  
“是的。”尹净汉在说出谎言的同时不禁打了个冷颤，连自己都觉得恶心。  
“嗯，我知道了——”崔胜澈依然没有睁开眼。他害怕从尹净汉的眼神中再次确认答案，更害怕自己失控。  
“胜澈啊，那晚就是个误会，你知道的吧。”尹净汉再次说出了一个月前雨夜说的话。  
听到这句话，崔胜澈愤怒地睁开双眼，站起来俯视着尹净汉，双手紧握着，下一秒就要掐住对方的咽喉。  
“尹净汉，好样的。”崔胜澈走近尹净汉。  
“对不起，这件事就到此结束，咱们好好准备回归吧。”尹净汉始终不敢抬头看崔胜澈的表情，眼神飘忽不定地移动。  
“那么，你对崔韩率也是这样的吗？”崔胜澈问道。  
“什么？”尹净汉无法理解崔胜澈的话。  
“看来你和他结束得很彻底嘛，撒谎都这么熟练了。”崔胜澈蹲了下来，就像前天晚上一样。  
“... ...”尹净汉放弃了解释，因为只要最终达到让崔胜澈死心的目的便足够了。  
“那么，我的乖净汉，最后为我哭泣一次吧。”崔胜澈突然抓住尹净汉的双腿，翻转过来，用膝盖压住了净汉的身子。  
“请便。”尹净汉绝望地闭上了双眼，等待接下来的折磨。

我亲爱的，恳请你记住我的温度，哪怕你早已忘记我的姓名。

身上的衣物被褪去，双腿依然无法动弹，感觉到崔胜澈硕大直接挤进了自己的大腿根部摩擦。没有任何润滑，尹净汉大腿内侧的嫩肉随着崔胜澈疯狂的抽插变红。用力翻过尹净汉的身子，崔胜澈两只手抓住身下人的脚踝举高至头顶，方便更加清楚地观看身下人因为自己挺立的欲望。崔胜澈自己的顶部开始分泌出情欲的液体，于是停止在双腿间的摩擦，转移至净汉干涩的穴口慢慢研磨，让自己的液体湿润净汉的后穴。  
硕大的炙热乎轻忽重地刺激着穴口的褶皱，快感令尹净汉不禁缩紧了小穴，小手扶上了自己身前的欲望，慢速套弄着。  
“难怪崔韩率那么喜欢你，原来你这么敏感的。”崔胜澈插入自己的两根手指，抠挖着尹净汉的敏感点，甬道每被刺激一下便分泌出透明的液体，打湿了崔胜澈的手腕。

“嗯——啊——”快感从甬道传递至尾椎骨，酥麻的感觉令尹净汉喊出了声。小穴也下意识地夹紧了崔胜澈的手指。  
“现在就受不了了？等下我可是要顶到最里面啊。”崔胜澈抽出满是粘液的手放入净汉因呻吟而打开的口腔中，模仿性爱的方式抽插着，指尖搅动着口腔的每一处湿热，堵住净汉的呻吟，唾液混合着情欲的液体从嘴角流出。  
崔胜澈握住自己的欲望，右手托着净汉纤细的腰肢，整根没入甬道。  
“啊——太深了——出去点。”净汉被贯穿的快感冲昏了头，理智阻止着自己沉沦。  
“今晚轮不到你说话。”说完，崔胜澈让尹净汉抱紧自己，腰部使劲律动着，每一次抽插都整根出来整根进入，让空虚和快感交织着折磨身下的人。  
“不要...弄脏了...床单，啊——嗯——”尹净汉听着崔胜澈的囊袋和穴肉撞击拍打出来的扑哧水声，不禁担心起床单的命运。  
“哈——啊——看来我还不够努力啊，净汉尼还能关心起这种事。”崔胜澈加快了抽插速度，里面的小穴依然紧致得让自己差点提前交代。


End file.
